A Whole New Game
by Sparkstar18
Summary: After winning the Unova League, 17 year old Ash Ketchum is not sure about what he wants to do with his life.  After reuniting with some new friends and gaining new ideas, Ash just might find the adventure he has been craving for.
1. Chapter 1

**A Whole New Game**

Ash Ketchum was sitting in his room in Pallet Town. His trusty Pikachu was napping on the bed, while the rest of his Pokémon were at Professor Oak's lab. Ash was now seventeen, and was not sure what to do with his life anymore. He had won the Unova League a few days ago, and felt like he was done traveling for a while.

"So what should I do now?" Ash wondered out loud.

"Pika?" Pikachu woke up from his nap, and hopped onto Ash's shoulder.

"We could always go to another region," Ash said, "However, I don't really want to travel yet."

"Pika pi," Pikachu cried, "Pika pika."

"Right," Ash nodded, "So we won't go to some region. I can't just hang out at home though."

"Ash?" Delia Ketchum knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ash called. The door opened, and Ash's mother walked in.

"Hey mom," Ash greeted.

"Ash, some of your friends are downstairs," Delia said.

"Alright, come on Pikachu," Ash replied, and raced down into the living room. Sitting on the couch was a red haired girl, and brown haired boy.

"Misty, Brock," Ash cried out in delight, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Ash," the two jumped up and greeted their old friend.

"Congrats on the Unova win," Misty said, "We decided to visit you since I got a week off from running the gym, and Brock is on his vacation time."

"Thanks, this is a great surprise." Ash chuckled, "So Brock, how's becoming a Pokémon doctor working out?"

"Great, I've learned so much," Brock replied.

"So what are you planning to do now?" Misty asked.

"I don't know," Ash admitted, "I would love to take a break from traveling, but I still want to work with my Pokémon."

"Well, I'm sure an opportunity will come along soon," Brock said.

"Yeah, I hope," Ash agreed. The three friends sat down at the table, ready to have some lunch. Delia started making sandwiches while Ash caught up with his friends. Misty had become the full time gym leader, and Brock was at the Poké University. Ash told his friends of his journey through the Unova region.

"So Pikachu, I bet you've gotten really strong," Misty said.

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled as Misty scratched the back of Pikachu's ear. The three friends were able to enjoy each other's company long into the night. Misty ended up staying in the guest room, while Brock slept on the couch.

Over the next week, Ash was able to catch up with his friends, as well as his old rival Gary Oak, who had become a full Pokémon Researcher. Even though Ash had begged, Gary wouldn't battle Ash. All of the Pokémon Ash caught from his previous journeys were ecstatic to see their trainer. Brock and Misty helped Ash as he trained all of his Pokémon, new and old, to top condition.

"Bulbasaur, vine whip," Ash called out.

"Corphish, use harden," Misty commanded. Corphish endured the attack without a problem.

"Bulbasaur, razor leaf," Ash yelled.

"Corphish, counter with bubblebeam," Misty called.

"Corrrr phish," Corphish cried out. Corphish's bubblebeam collided with the razor leaf, causing an explosion. Ash covered his eyes and waited for the smoke to clear out. Misty cracked her eyes open, and tried to see through the smoke. Once the smoke had cleared, Bulbasaur and Corphish were panting heavily, but both were still standing. No one moved, waiting to see who would come out victorious. With a groan, Corphish eventually fell over, knocked out.

"Corphish is unable to battle, Bulbasaur is the winner," Brock called out.

"Great job," Ash yelled, jumping into the air, "Corphish, you were great too, but Bulbasaur did have the type advantage."

"Come on Ash, you of all people should know not to judge by type," Misty scoffed.

"Yeah, I know," Ash said sheepishly, "Still, that was a great battle." Misty nodded, and glanced at her watch.

"Everything ok?" Brock asked.

"I should get going actually," Misty replied, "The week of vacation I get is over tomorrow, and to get back to Cerulean I should leave now."

"Aww Mist," Ash whined, "I need a training partner."

"Sorry Ash," Misty frowned, "League rules."

"In that case, let's get something to eat before setting off."

"You're going to come along?" Misty asked in surprise.

"Of course," Ash grinned, "I'm not letting my best friend go that easily."

"Thanks Ash," Misty smiled, "We better hurry up." The three friends exited the lab, and raced back to Ash's house. While Misty packed what she had brought in a small suitcase, Ash talked with his mother.

"If you're heading out in that direction, you might as well go to Vermilion City," Delia said, "You can board the S.S. Anne, I have a ticket." Delia pulled out the ticket from her bag and handed it to Ash.

"The party's in a few days," Ash said, "I suppose I could go to it. I wouldn't want to pass up this ticket." Delia knew Ash was doubtful, but eventually encouraged him to go.

"Ash, you should take at least 3 Pokémon with you," Brock suggested.

"Yeah, I have my Sceptile and Staraptor with me, and of course, Pikachu," Ash nodded, "You never know who wants to battle."

"I guess we can all get going," Misty said, "I have a new bike, so Ash you better not destroy it."

"Hehe," Ash grinned sheepishly, "I promise I won't do that again."

"Humph," Misty placed the suitcase in the basket and hopped onto her bike.

The three friends set out towards Viridian City. Within a few hours, the trio reached Pewter City. By the time they got to the gym, it was nightfall.

"So guys, you can stay the night, and if you leave in the morning you should be able to reach Cerulean by the afternoon," Brock told them.

"Great," Ash grinned, "Let's get some rest, we've traveled all day." The three headed inside Brock's house, and after talking with Brock's siblings, they headed into bed.

"Ash, wake up," a voice called softly, "Ash. Ash. ASH! Grrrr that does it." Misty grabbed a bucket of water and dumped it on top of Ash's head.

"WHAAA," Ash jumped up and glared at Misty, "What did you do that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up, it's time to go," Misty simply replied.

"What?" Ash asked, "I'm hungry though!"

Misty threw him a piece of toast, "Come on we have to get going." Grumbling, Ash ate his toast and got ready to go.

"Be sure to visit soon," Brock told the two at the door, "You both are welcome anytime."

"Thanks," Ash smiled, "We'll definitely stop by."

"Good," Brock nodded, "See you then." The two trainers waved as they rode their bikes away.

"So Misty, there's a new path around Mt. Moon?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah, they figured it would be faster, but you still can go through the mountain, "Misty replied, "The path isn't that big, but it is about three to five miles long."

"Alright, no biggy, we've walked way more," Ash grinned. The two soon reached the base of Mt. Moon. There was a small restaurant where the two decided to eat a proper meal. The sun was out, and the temperature was just right. Ash and Misty took a table outside and looked at the menu.

"Hello," a tall man said, "I am David, and I will be your waiter."

"Hi," Ash nodded, "I'm going to have the spaghetti with tomato sauce and a pepsi."

Misty shook her head at Ash's forwardness, "Nice to meet you David. I will have the chicken salad with a sprite."

"Please wait a few minutes," David said, taking their menus.

"So Ash, what are you going to do now?" Misty asked.

"I'm still not sure," Ash confessed, "I hope something will pop up ya know, just by luck."

"Keep wishing, maybe something will," Misty said encouragingly, "I know all I would do is lead the gym, which isn't that bad, but sometimes I wish I could have more breaks."

"So has anyone beaten you?" Ash asked.

"Not that many, um, I think three trainers in the past two months," Misty grinned, "I do have a reputation to uphold."

"Wow, three in the last two months," Ash laughed, "Seems like you really have gotten stronger."

"You bet," Misty winked, "I bet even you couldn't beat me now."

"Ash? Misty?" a voice asked. Ash turned around and looked at a boy about 10 years old wearing big glasses.

"Max," Ash cried out, "How's it going?"

"Great. Wow, it's amazing to see you both," Max replied, "Check it out, I have a Treecko now."

"Awesome," Ash smiled, "So is May with you?"

"She's getting some food. Now we're just passing through to Vermillion, where I will get a boat back to Slateport," Max replied.

"You're going to Vermillion too?" Ash asked, "Great, we can travel together. My mom gave me a ticket to go to the S.S. Anne, and I didn't want it to go to waste."

"Here is your food," David said, carrying over a tray.

"Thanks," Misty said, and soon dug in.

"Max, come on, the food's here," another voice called. Ash looked up and waved at his old friend.

"Ash! Wow, you're here," May cried in delight, running over.

"Hey May," Ash said, "It's great seeing you."

"Oh yeah," Max piped up, "Great ending at the Unova League, we all cheered for you."

"Aw, thanks guys," Ash blushed a bit, "So once we're done eating, how about we set off?"

"Definitely," May agreed. The four ate and quickly caught up with each other.

"So Max," Ash started, "How many badges do you have?"

"I already have two," Max said proudly, "The Stone Badge and the Knuckle Badge."

"Yeah," Ash grinned, "How about your Pokémon?"

"Come on out," Max yelled, tossing three Pokéballs into the air. Ash grinned as a Treecko, Ralts, and Zigzagoon.

"Oh, great Pokémon Max," Ash complimented.

"Thanks," Max smiled, "I raised them all by myself, and each one is equally strong."

"May, what kinds of contests are you doing?" Ash asked.

"I've got three ribbons from Kanto now. I've been redoing regions, hoping to win the Grand Festival," May replied, "Max was able to see my last contest in Pewter City, so now I'm going to Celadon while Max goes to get his next badge."

"Since I have nothing much to do, I'll go with you to Celadon," Ash decided, "As long as it's alright with you of course."

"I'd love to have a partner to travel with," May admitted, "It has been lonely all by myself lately."

"Alright," Ash said, "This is going to be fun!" The four finished up their lunch, and headed back to the bikes.

"Ash," Max started, "Can we have a battle right now?"

"Er, is that ok with you guys?" Ash glanced at Misty and May.

"Of course," May smiled, and Misty nodded in agreement.

"Let's do this," Ash grinned, "Three on three?"

"Alright, Zigzagoon, let's do this," Max said, and Zigzagoon raced forward.

"Staraptor come on out," Ash threw a Pokéball in, and the giant bird Pokémon appeared.

"Let the battle begin," Misty declared.

"Zigzagoon, tackle," Max ordered. Zigzagoon lept into the air towards Staraptor.

"Dodge," Ash commanded, and at the last second, Staraptor flew out of the way.

"Staraptor, use quick attack."

"Zigzagoon, dodge it!" Staraptor flew in towards Zigzagoon, but Zigzagoon wasn't quick enough. The tiny Pokémon toppled back.

"Come on, you can do it," Max yelled.

"Zig. Zigzagoon," the Pokémon slowly got back up.

"Your Pokémon sure is a fighter," Ash praised, "But you can't beat me. Staraptor, aerial ace." While Zigzagoon struggled to find its strength, Staraptor flew in with amazing speed to end the battle. Zigzagoon got knocked back a second time, but this round it didn't get up.

"Zigzagoon is unable to battle, Staraptor wins this round," Misty called.

"I'm not done yet," Max growled, "You were great Zigzagoon, return."

"Staraptor, come back," Ash decided, pulling out the Pokéball.

"Well Ash, here comes Ralts," Max shouted.

"Hey, isn't that the Ralts you promised to come back for?" Ash asked, remembering the time Max had to run all the way to the Pokémon Center to heal Ralts.

"You bet, and it's even stronger than before," Max bragged.

"Alright, Pikachu, you're up," Ash ordered.

"Pikachu pika," Pikachu raced onto the battle space.

"Begin," Misty said.

"Ralts, psychic," Max yelled.

"Pika?" Pikachu was lifted into the air by Ralts.

"Throw it." Pikachu was thrown up into the air and left to drop.

"Pikachu, are you alright?" Ash inquired.

"Pi-ka," Pikachu replied, standing up.

"Great buddy, thunderbolt," Ash grinned.

"Pika-chuuuu," Pikachu released a bolt of lightning, hitting right on its target.

"Ralts, you can do it," Max cried out, "Come on, use confusion." Pikachu was lifted back into the air, and attacked by an invisible force. Pikachu fell back to the ground, and was able to get right back up.

"I've got this, "Ash grinned, "Pikachu, jump into the air." Max watched in confusion as Pikachu jumped right above Ralts.

"Ralts, quick, use teleport," Max commanded.

"Not so fast, Pikachu, use iron tail," Ash quickly yelled. Pikachu spun, and rocketed towards the ground. At the last second, Ralts teleported away, appearing a few feet behind.

"Psychic," Max ordered, "Lift Pikachu into the air once more."

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt," Ash called. Another streak of lightning jetted out from the tiny Pokémon, landing right on target. With a cry, Ralts fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Ralts is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner," Misty declared.

"Alright," Ash cheered, "Ready for a last round?"

"Don't be too sure," Max countered, "Go get 'em Treeko."

"Pikachu, you can continue," Ash said.

"Begin," Misty yelled.

"Treecko, quick attack," Max yelled instantly. Treecko jumped into action, and landed a direct hit onto Pikachu.

"Wow, your Treecko is fast," Ash complimented, "But not enough to beat me."

"All talk and no play Ash," Max taunted, 'Treecko, bullet seed attack."

"Tree-koo," seeds flew from Treecko's open mouth, and landed anotherdirect hit.

"Pikachu, match your speed, quick attack," Ash demanded.

"Pika- Pikachu," Pikachu raced forward.

"Treecko, show them your true speed, quick attack as well, and keep going," Max called. Both Pokémon continuously attacked each other, neither one slowing down or giving in.

"Pikachu, when you collide next, use iron tail," Ash yelled.

"Treecko, when you collide next, beat it with a pound attack," Max yelled.

"Chu-pika!"

"Treecko-tree!" Both Pokémon's tails hit, and both Pokémon were flung back.

"Come on Pikachu, you can do it," Ash urged.

"Treecko, I believe in you, just get up," Max yelled. Slowly, both Pokémon rose to their feet, and stood, breathing heavily. After a few moments, Treecko started to glow.

"What's happening?" Ash wondered.

"No, it can't be," Max started, "It is!" Treecko began to grow and change form.

"Treecko's evolving," May cried out.

"Grovyle," the new Pokémon cried.

"Awesome, Treecko evolved into a Grovyle," Max grinned, "I've been waiting for this to happen!"

"We're not backing down yet," Ash reminded him, "Pikachu, thunder."

"Grovyle, dodge and use leaf blade," Max yelled. Pikachu released the biggest bolt of electricity, but Grovyle evaded the attack, and soon the blades on its arms began to glow. Unseen by Ash or Max, Pikachu's thunder went astray, and hit both trainers bikes. Misty glared at Ash, but didn't say anything just yet.

"Gro-vyle," Grovyle landed a clean hit on Pikachu, thus ending the battle.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Grovyle wins," Misty giggled.

"Pikachu," Ash cried, "You were great, rest up."

"Haha," Max sang, "I beat one of Ash's Pokémon, and Pikachu no less."

"Only cause Treecko evolved," Ash grumbled, "Besides, lets fight fire with fire. Sceptile, I choose you!"

"Sceptile," Sceptile emerged from the Pokéball, and instantly grabbed a twig to put into it's mouth.

"Grovyle," Grovyle looked over its new adversary.

"Begin," Misty called.

"Sceptile, show them your leaf blade," Ash commanded.

"Grovyle, leaf blade as well," Max yelled.

"Good luck," Ash smirked, "Remember, my Sceptile is a lot stronger, even though Grovyle just evolved." The two grass Pokémon collided with leaf blade, and began to fight it out.

"Hang in there Grovyle, I know you can do this," Max said.

"Show them whose boss Sceptile," Ash grinned. Both Pokémon were getting tired, but Grovyle's tiredness was palpable.

"Grovyle, use everything you've got," Max yelled. Grovyle perked up, and suddenly a green aura surrounded Grovyle.

"Hey, that's overgrow," Ash noticed, "It shouldn't be enough to beat me, Sceptile, leaf storm."

"What?" Max cried, "Grovyle, try to dodge it." Too late, Sceptile conjured up a massive storm of leaves, which hit Grovyle dead on.

"Grovyle is unable to battle, making Ash the winner of this battle," Misty declared.

"Grovyle, you were amazing, get a nice long rest," Max said softly.

"Great job Sceptile, I really enjoyed battling with you," Ash said.

Max walked over to Ash and said, "That was a great battle, even though I only beat one of your Pokémon, I really enjoyed it."

"Me too Max," Ash smiled, "Besides, I've had lots more experience, but we can continue to battle." The two shook hands, looking forward to their new rivalry.

"Well, now that that's over, can we please get to Cerulean?" Misty asked.

"Of course," Ash replied, "It should only be a while."

"ONLY A WHILE," Misty roared, "YOUR PIKACHU COMPLETELY ROASTED MY BIKE, AGAIN!"

"Oh?" Ash jumped, "Really? Sorry."

"Pika pi," Pikachu rubbed its head sheepishly along with Ash.

"You are despicable Ash Ketchum," Misty grumbled.

"Well, walking shouldn't be that bad, right?" May encouraged, "It's good exercise."

"Yeah Mist," Ash quickly agreed, "As a gym leader, you have to stay in shape."

"Don't you test me, Ash, this is the second bike you owe me," Misty reminded.

"Hehe," Ash chuckled, "I will pay you back… one day."

"Can we get going?" Max asked, "We have about a five hour walk, which would get us to Cerulean at around seven."

"So lets go, and no pit stops," Misty decided, and headed down the new path.

"You know," Ash started, "This is good in a way."

"How?" Misty asked.

"May and Max didn't have bikes, so it would have been awkward," Ash replied.

"I suppose, but you're still not off the hook," Misty sniffed. Ash sighed, and continued walking.

"So Max, how hard was it to beat Roxanne and Brawley?" Ash asked.

"Roxanne wasn't hard at all, I beat her during the first battle, mostly because of Grovyle's bullet seed," Max responded, "It took me three tries to beat Brawley though."

"That's still not bad," Ash complimented. The four friends traveled a bit in silence, before Max looked at his sister, and a grin appeared on his face.

"Hey Ash," Max smirked, "Has May told you about how Drew, Solidad and Harley are doing?"

"Um, their doing great," May replied hurriedly, "Nothing much you know."

"Er, ok," Ash said, confused.

"She's lying," Max grinned.

"Max, that's her life, not for you to bud into," Misty scolded.

"Wait, do you know?" Max asked, surprised.

"Of course," Misty smiled, "We didn't _just_ watch you two battle."

"So what's the big secret?" Ash asked, now curious.

May glared at Max before responding, "It's nothing really."

"Liar," Max taunted, "May's got a boyfriend."

"Really?" Ash said, shocked, "Who?"

"No one, you know, it's nothing, really," May cried out, trying desperately to change the subject.

"It's Drew," Max said in a singsong voice.

"No way!" Ash cried.

"What, you think I couldn't get a boyfriend?" May demanded.

"No," Ash quickly retreated, "Just shocked it's Drew."

May agreed, "Me too, he asked me out one day after I beat him in the contest, and I agreed. It turned out to be really nice, and I guess it went from there."

"Well as long as your happy," Ash said, "So Misty, have you got a boyfriend?"

"Actually, as a matter of fact," Misty grinned, "I do."

"Whaaa?" Ash cried, "Since when?"

"Since five months ago," Misty countered, "Anyway, his name is Luke, and he's just adorable."

"Hm, Misty all cross-eyed over a boy, no chance," Ash grumbled.

"You take that back Ash Ketchum," Misty growled, "I have pictures you know."

"I wanna see them," May giggled. Misty pulled out a small set of photos, and showed May. Luke had messy brown hair and warm blue eyes. He wasn't overly tall, but wasn't too short either.

"Wow, not bad," May smiled, "Oh, you actually took a picture of that?"

"Well you know," Misty laughed, "Nosy friends who only know how to ruin a date."

"Wow Misty, you have friends?" Ash teased.

Misty turned to Ash and glared, "I'm still upset about the bikes."

"Mist, I said I was sorry," Ash complained.

"Yeah, but this happened twice Ketchum," Misty retorted.

"Don't worry Misty, he did it to my bike as well, and from what I hear, Dawn's bike," May laughed.

"Wow Ash, great way to gain companions," Misty said.

"Hey, apparently it's effective," Ash grinned cheekily. Misty shook her head.

By the time the four reached Cerulean City, it was dusk, and they headed to the gym. After they had a quick dinner, the four headed into bed, using the spare rooms since Misty's sisters had left the gym.

"Ash," Misty called softly, "Ash, wake up."

"What?" Ash asked groggily.

"It's morning," Misty giggled, "Actually, it's 10, and in order to get to Vermillion in time, you need to leave in an hour."

"Ok," Ash yawned, "Let me get ready." Misty nodded, and left the room. Downstairs, Max and May were eating breakfast. Misty placed pieces of toast in the toaster, and prepared a bowl of cereal. Ash stumbled down the stairs, still half asleep. Pikachu was following. At the smell of toast, Ash perked up and sat down.

"Thanks Misty, this is great," Ash smiled.

Misty replied, "Um, your welcome. It's toast Ash."

"Yeah, but still," Ash shrugged. The four finished eating, and headed outside.

"You know Ash, there's a bike shop just down the road," Misty winked.

"Great," Ash said, "We can all get bikes, making the way to Vermillion faster." Misty groaned, and started walking away.

"I'm kidding you know," Ash said hastily, "I'll buy everyone bikes." Misty smiled, and once they reached the shop, Ash quickly bought four bikes.

"Well Misty," Ash started, "It sure was nice seeing you again."

"Yeah Ash, you better visit more often," Misty replied.

"Don't worry, I plan on doing that," Ash grinned, and pulled Misty into a hug. Misty was caught by surprise, but hugged her friend back.

"Well, I'll see you around," Ash said, and hopped onto his bike.

"See you," May and Max called. The three rode off into the distance while Misty waved them off.

"Hey Misty," a voice said from behind, "Who was that?"

"Luke," Misty grinned, giving him a quick kiss, "That was my best friend, Ash, along with May and her brother Max."

"Ash Ketchum?" Luke asked, "The one who we watched win the Unova League?"

"The very one," Misty replied, "We used to travel you know."

"That's cool," Luke said, "I've got tons of bikes to make."

"See you tonight then?" Misty questioned.

"You bet," Luke winked, and walked back into the shop.

Ash, May and Max were heading down Route 6, when a young man walked onto the road.

"Hey you three," the man called, "You seem like Pokémon trainers, how about a battle?"

"Sure, I'm up for anything," Ash replied, "What's your name?"

"I'm Jonah," the man replied, "How about a triple battle?"

"Triple battle?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," Jonah grinned, "I use three Pokémon, and each of you use one. Whichever team loses all three Pokémon loses."

"Deal," Max replied instantly, "Ralts, come on out."

"Blaziken, let's do this," May called, releasing her fire type.

"Pikachu, we have this," Ash said, and Pikachu raced over.

"Come on out, Staraptor, Krokorok and Metagross," Jonah called, releasing three powerful Pokémon.

"Whenever you're ready," Jonah said.

"I'll go first then," Max decided, "Ralts, use psychic on Staraptor." Jonah's Staraptor was surrounded by blue light and lifted into the air.

"Metagross, use your own psychic to send Staraptor back down," Jonah said. Metagross quickly was able to send Staraptor back to the ground.

"Blaziken, use blaze kick on Metagross," said May.

"Blaziken," Blaziken grunted, flying into the air and aimed a fiery foot at Metagross.

"Iron defense," Jonnah grinned, "Krokorok, use dig on Pikachu, Staraptor, aerial ace on Ralts." All three Pokémon acted instantly. Blaziken landed a direct hit on Metagross, but it looked like no damage was taken.

"Ralts, use confusion to stop Staraptor," Max called. Staraptor was surrounded by a blue light, and its attack was halted.

"Pikachu, use iron tail on the ground," Ash said, knowing how to deal with ground type Pokémon.

"Chu-pika," Pikachu slammed the ground with its tail. With a roar, Krokorok flew out from the ground.

"Now Pikachu," said Ash, "Iron tail."

"Pika pika pika pika pika-chu," Pikachu raced forward, and landed a powerful iron tail on Krokorok.

"Stay strong Krokorok," Jonnah said, "Now, Metagross, take down on Ralts. Staraptor, aerial ace on Blaziken."

"Blaziken, stop it with flamethrower," May yelled.

"Ralts, use psychic to stop it," Max said.

"Pikachu, quick attack on Krokorok," Ash called.

"Metagross, don't let Ralts stop you," Jonnah said, "Take down max power. Staraptor, spin while diving." Staraptor went into a spin aerial ace attack, completely ignoring the fire. Metagross was surrounded by a blue light, but still pushed forward. Ralts was hit with a full force take down.

"Ralts," Max cried, "Are you alright?" Ralts struggled to stand, but fell back down, unable to battle.

"It's ok Ralts, return, you did amazing," Max said, "You two better beat this guy."

"Blaziken, overheat now," May yelled at the last second. Blaziken gathered up energy, and released a powerful overheat, completely overpowering Staraptor. Staraptor fell to the ground, unable to battle.

"Nice job Staraptor, I'm proud of you," Jonnah said, "How about another take down on Blaziken, Metagross. Krokorok, use dig again, but make sure that Pikachu can't hit you." Krokorok burrowed its way deep underground, and Metagross charged towards Blaziken.

"We're not going without a fight," May decided, "Blaziken, charge with sky uppercut." Blaziken and Metagross charged at each other full on, and when they make contact, a huge explosion appeared. After all the smoke cleared, both Pokémon was declared unable to battle.

"You can win this Ash," May called, "Blaziken, return, you were awesome."

"Krokorok, you can come up now," Jonnah commanded. Krokorok jumped up from behind Pikachu, and headed straight for Pikachu.

"Pikachu, thunder," Ash called. Pikachu released a huge bolt, and everything nearby was burnt to a crisp.

"ASH KETCHUM," May yelled, "THAT IS THE SECOND TIME YOU HAVE DESTROYED MY _NEW_ BIKE."

"Sorry," Ash called back, "Quick Pikachu, use iron tail." Krokorok, who was taken down by the thunder, instantly jumped back up and charged towards Pikachu.

"Krokorok, don't let it hit you," Jonnah said, "Use bite." Krokorok landed next to Pikachu, and ducked under the iron tail. Krokorok bit down on Pikachu's tail.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt to shake it off," Ash said. Pikachu charged electricity from its cheeks, and Krokorok fell off.

"Iron tail while you have the chance," Ash yelled.

"Chuu-pika," Pikachu flipped back, and landed a direct hit onto Krokorok.

"No," Jonnah yelled. Krokorok fell onto the ground, unable to battle.

"Great job, that's what I call a battle," Max cheered, "Of course, Ash won."

"Yes, a splendid job indeed," Jonnah agreed. He shook hands with all three trainers.

"We better get heading to Vermillion now," May said, "Although, it would take a whole lot longer since _someone_ destroyed the new bikes."

"Hey, a battle is a battle," Ash defended. May sniffed, and glared at Ash.

"I have a car back at my camp, I can give you a lift to Vermillion if you like," Jonnah offered.

"Really, that would be great," Ash grinned.

"You did beat me, it was the least I could do," Jonnah shrugged.

Within no time, the three trainers were at Vermillion city. They waved good-bye to Jonnah, and headed to the Pokémon center. After their Pokémon were healed, Ash and Max decided to walk around the city while May shopped for food and any items necessary. As Ash and Max were walking down the street, Ash pulled out the ticket.

"Hey, looks like we made it just in time," Ash grinned, "The party on the ship is tonight, and I get to bring two other people with me."

"You're taking us, right Ash?" Max asked.

"Who else," Ash replied. The two decided to head back to the Pokémon center to freshen up.

By the time 6:00 rolled up, Ash, Max and May were waiting in line to board the cruise. Ash flashed the ticket, and explained May and Max were his plus one… one. They entered the ship, and headed straight to the deck, where food and drinks were.

"Typical Ash," May sighed, "Always after food." The three stuck together, not much for fancy parties. They watched as people in fancy suits talked with each other, mostly about business.

"Ash, don't some of the trainers on this ship battle?" Max asked.

"You're right," Ash grinned, "A good battle is what I need."

"Well, you better go find someone to battle," May said. Ash nodded, and scanned the deck of people.

"Too bad none of these seem like the battling type," Max remarked. Groaning, Ash plopped down.

"Excuse me," a voice said, "I'm getting rather bored of this ship, and I would love a battle." Ash looked up, and a teenager around Ash's age in a long purple dress was standing in front of him. She had purple hair, and looked familiar.

"Wait," Ash started, "Are you… no… Anabel?"

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it. It took me a while, but I had a goal of 5,000 words, and so I stuck to it. This is more of an Ash/Anabel story, filled with action and romance, which in my opinion, is the best. I haven't watched Black and White, or really finished Diamond and Pearl, so sorry for any mistakes, I'm just using the Wikipedia, as well as my guides I have. Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A Whole New Game**

**Chapter 2**

"Yup," the girl replied, "It has been a while Ash."

"You bet," Ash grinned, "Can we really battle?"

"Sure," Anabel nodded, "How about one on one?"

"Let's do it," Ash said, "Uh, where?"

"Why don't we get off of this ship?" Anabel suggested, "There's a field by the Pokémon center, it's perfect for a battle."

"Great, let's get going," Ash said. They all exited the ship, and headed up to the field.

"I'll judge," May said. Both trainers nodded.

"Sceptile, come on out," Ash called.

"You're going to like this one," Anabel grinned, "Come my friend." Ash gasped as he recognized the shape the white energy took form.

"Lu-cario," Lucario roared.

"I thought you specialized in psychic types," Ash commented, "Doesn't this one go against everything?"

"Nope," Anabel replied, "Lucario is just one of my many Pokémon who I don't use in the Battle Frontier."

"Begin," May declared.

"Sceptile, use bullet seed," Ash said. Sceptile jumped into the air, and released a barrage of seeds. Lucario took the attack head on, but it looked like no damage was taken.

"Sceptile, let's try a leaf blade," Ash called. Sceptile flew close, and moved in to attack. At the last second, Lucario dodged, and landed a force palm."

"I forgot," Ash gritted his teeth, "Anabel can communicate with her Pokémon mentally." Sceptile jumped back up, and faced Lucario. Suddenly, Sceptile was tossed into the air, and thrown to the ground.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"Psychic," Anabel smirked, "I can't just have any old Pokémon. You were right Ash, psychic Pokémon are my specialty."

"Sceptile, get up," Ash urged, "I want you to jump into the air, and use leaf blade." Sceptile jumped up, and flew back down, a powerful leaf blade forming. Lucario jumped into the air, preparing itself for close combat.

"Sceptile, quick, spin," Ash yelled. Sceptile spun while hurdling towards Lucario, and the two Pokémon met with a huge explosion. Both Sceptile and Lucario fell out from the smoke.

"Sceptile," Ash called, "You can do this, just get up." Anabel was mentally calling out to Lucario at the same time. Both Pokémon struggled, and were soon standing.

"Sceptile, can you keep going?" Ash checked.

"Scep," Sceptile nodded.

"Lu," Lucario grunted.

"In that case, use solar beam," Ash said. Sceptile's tail began to glow, taking in sunlight. Meanwhile, Lucario began to form a ball in between its hands.

"That's aura sphere," Max gasped, "This move could decide it all." Not one to back down, Ash looked around, trying to find a way to win. He watched as both Pokémon's moves charged with power. Any second, the attacks would collide.

"Sceptile," said Ash, "Quick, use agility, get in front of Lucario."

"Sorry Ash, but that can't stop us," Anabel said, "Aura sphere." A blast of aura flew from Lucario, heading straight for Sceptile.

"You can do this Sceptile," Ash yelled, knowing Sceptile couldn't move until solar beam was finished charging, "I believe in you." Just as aura sphere was going to hit Sceptile, Scpetile raced forward and released solar beam, sending Lucario flying.

"Lucario no," cried Anabel.

"Lucario is unable to battle," May declared, "Sceptile is the winner, the victor is Ash."

"Alright Sceptile, I knew you could do it," Ash cried gleefully. Sceptile nodded coolly.

"Well done Ash," Anabel smiled, "How about I treat you three to dinner, something a bit more casual than tiny fancy cups of tea."

"Awesome," Max smiled, "That would be great."

"I agree," May said.

"Me too," Ash added.

Anabel took them to a small hamburger joint. They quickly ordered, and settled down to eat.

"So Ash, what are you going to be doing now?" Anabel asked.

"I don't know," Ash admitted, "I don't want to travel, but I still want to work with Pokémon."

"You could become a researcher, doctor, teacher," Anabel suggested.

"I suppose," Ahs shrugged, "What I really like is a good battle though."

"Maybe," Anabel murmured.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked.

"Nothing," Anabel said, "Don't worry about it." Ash shrugged, and finished his burger.

"May, what are you doing in Kanto?" Anabel asked.

"Redoing the contests in hopes of winning the Grand Festival," May explained, "I decided to start with Kanto, and next I'm going to go to Johto. I'm thinking Sinnoh after, maybe even Unova, if there is a contest there. I want to save Hoenn for last, where I will definitely win."

"That's a great goal," Anabel smiled, "I'll be cheering you on."

"Thanks," May replied.

"Max, I hear you have your own Pokémon now," Anabel said, turning to Max.

"Yup," Max said excitedly, "I have a Grovyle, Ralts and Zigzagoon now."

"Those are great Pokémon, and when trained well, they can be really strong," Anabel complimented.

"Anabel, are you still in the Battle Frontier?" Ash asked,

"You bet," Anabel replied, "It's sort of become my life now. I just love being able to train all the Pokémon and battle trainers Scott finds."

"That's cool, so what were you doing on the ship?" May asked.

"Got a ticket from Scott, and decided I shouldn't waste it, since it was an annual thing," Anabel shrugged, "I never really wanted to go, I'm not much of a fancy dinner party type of person."

"I hear ya," Ash agreed, "My mom gave me a ticket, and I didn't want to waste it either." The four chatted some more, and decided to head back to the Pokémon Center. It was dark out when the four left the restaurant. They walked up the hill towards the Pokémon Center, and started to cross the street. Out of nowhere, a car raced up the hill, and headed straight for Ash, who had crossed thinking it was safe.

"ASH," Anabel, May, and Max all cried. Just before the car hit Ash, Anabel raced forward and pushed Ash out of the way. With a cry, Anabel fell back, getting the full impact of the car.

"Anabel," Ash choked out. While May and Max confronted the driver, Ash ran over to Anabel's body. He gingerly picked it up, and raced back into town, remembering the hospital they had passed. _It's going to be ok Anabel, you're going to be alright, _Ash thought desperately, _You have to hang in there, just please Anabel, you have to keep fighting. Do it for me, please. _

Ash was sitting on a bench when May and Max joined him.

"Officer Jenny was able to deal with the driver," Max said.

"I don't care," growled Ash, "He can rot in jail for the rest of his life if Anabel survives." As soon as Ash had rushed into the hospital, Anabel was dragged off to the emergency room, and Ash wasn't allowed to know anything. All he knew was one of the doctors had said something about critical condition.

"Ash, you don't mean that," May said gently.

"Yeah, I know," Ash said, feeling guilty.

"Would you like some soda?" Max offered. Ash nodded, and Max went off to the vending machine.

"May, what do I do?" Ash asked, "That should be me tied up in the hospital bed. This is all my fault."

"Ash, none of this is your fault," May said, "How could anyone know this was going to happen?"

"I walked onto the street without looking," Ash said, his voice breaking, "If I had looked both ways, I would have seen that car, and been able to stop the whole thing."

"Oh Ash," May sighed, and rubbed his arm comfortingly. Max returned with cans of soda and the three waited in silence. There was no change from inside the room, and every time someone came out, they would quickly brush off Ash without telling him anything. Eventually, the three fell asleep on the bench.

"Hey Ash," a familiar voice gently pried Ash awake. Ash opened his eyes, and recognized his mother.

"Mom," Ash croaked, "This is all my fault."

"No it isn't," Delia said, "Don't blame yourself Ash, it is not your fault."

"How is she?" asked Ash.

"Recovering, that's what the doctor said," Delia replied.

"That's not good enough," Ash growled, "She has to be ready, she has a Battle Tower to run."

"Ash, calm down," a hand landed on Ash's shoulder.

"Scott?" Ash asked.

"I only wish a reunion would be in better terms," Scott sighed.

"Me too," Ash nodded, "So what is going to happen with the Battle Tower?"

"The entire frontier is on halt," Scott replied, "All the frontier brains are somewhere in Vermillion right now, and will be here for at least a week."

"Alright, I guess," Ash sighed, "I'm sorry Scott."

"So am I," said Scott, "Ash, no one blames you, just know that."

"I try," Ash admitted, "It's hard Scott."

"Yeah, I get you," Scott nodded, "Hey Ash, why don't you go spend some time with your friends. They're as every bit concerned about Anabel as you are. They should be in the cafeteria, go join them and freshen up." Ash nodded, and left.

After taking a quick shower, and putting on fresh clothes, Ash walked into the hospital cafeteria. He quickly scanned the room, and found May and Max, along with Brock and Misty, and a guy who he didn't recognize.

"Hey guys," Ash said softly.

"Ash, are you alright?" Misty asked,

"No," Ash replied, "I will be though." Misty nodded. The cafeteria was a bright room with glass door leading out to the garden. Not many people were eating, or even in the room. Tables were set up all around, and Ash sat next to Misty.

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum, and who are you?" Ash asked, turning to the unfamiliar guy on the other side of Misty.

"Hi, I'm Luke," the man smiled. He ruffled his hair back, and wrapped an arm around Misty.

"So you're the boyfriend," Ash nodded.

"Yup," Luke replied, "I'm really sorry about your friend."

"Yeah," Ash said grimly, "There really isn't much news." The doors to the cafeteria opened, and a large group of people walked in. One man had a short sleeve lab coat, a girl was in a karate uniform, another man was wearing a purple suit. A tall woman with long black hair stood behind the first group, with and old man, and a second man, who looked like an explorer.

"Noland, Greta, Tucker, Lucy, Spenser, Brandon," Ash called, "You guys are here?"

"Of course we are," Brandon said, "Anabel is family to all of us."

"We just hope she will be alright, and we're not leaving until we know for sure," Greta added.

"Lucy," Brock cried, rushing forward, "We have been united again, fate is calling us together." Max, Misty, and Croagunk all grabbed Brock and dragged him away. Lucy blushed, but didn't say anything. Everyone sat down at one of the huge tables, and started talking. A low murmur filled the room. Soon Delia and Scott joined the group.

"Ash, winning the Unova League, that was amazing," Noland complimented.

"Thanks," Ash forced a smile, "I really believed my Pokémon could win, and so they did."

"Most definitely," Tucker agreed, "I'm pretty sure the entire world watched that final battle. It truly was amazing." The doors to the cafeteria opened for the third time that morning. A boy with green hair raced in and grabbed May.

"I heard you were at a hospital, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm just fine," May nodded, "It's Anabel we're all worried about."

"The Frontier Brain?" the boy asked. May nodded.

"Hey Drew," Ash said, "Long time no see."

"Yeah," Drew said, flipping his bangs, "May, I was wondering, since sitting around won't help anyone, we should go walk around town."

"Uh, is that alright Ash?" May asked.

"Fine, whatever," Ash shrugged. May glanced hesitantly at Ash, before getting up, and grabbing Drew's hand.

"We'll be back soon," Drew promised.

"Misty, how about going as well?" Luke offered.

"Sure, I could use fresh air," Misty said, and the two walked out. Eventually, the Frontier Brains headed out, promising to return later. Ash stared out into the distance, watching the sun shine over the city. Looking at the beautiful weather, Ash couldn't help but think his friends didn't care. _Anabel is hurt, no one knows how she is doing, and everyone is enjoying the day. It's not fair, _Ash thought. He got up, and walked silently outside. Ignoring his surrounding, Ash walked to the park by the water. He sat down, and gazed out across the ocean. Looking at how the sun made the water sparkle, Ash thought about how Anabel's eyes sparkled when she was pumped up and battling. Looking down the road, Ash saw Misty and Luke lying on the grass together. Ash didn't even want to know what they were doing. On the opposite side, Drew had his arm around May, and the two were gazing out into the sea. Gritting his teeth, Ash raced back to the hospital. _How could they be so happy at a time like this?_ Ash walked into the hospital, and went straight to Anabel's room. He cracked open the door, and saw Anabel in the bed. She had on an arm and leg cast. There was a bandage around her head, and multiple cuts scattered around her body. Ash couldn't believe it. Anabel was just, broken. She no longer had that fire in her eyes, and he sensed nothing from her.

"Anabel," Ash choked out.

"I didn't want you to have to see this," the doctor said solemnly," I am truly sorry."

Ash stared at the body, "She will be alright though, right?"

"As long as she's not disturbed," the doctor replied, "She needs to wake up first, just so we can get a better idea of her condition."

"Isn't it obvious?" Ash glared at the doctor, "She's broken, and it's your job to heal her."

"Calm down," the doctor said, "We are doing all we can, I promise."

"Whatever," Ash growled, and strode into the room.

"Anabel," Ash whispered, "Please, do something, just let me know you are alright, please."

"Pika-pi?" Pikachu walked into the room, and hopped onto Ash's lap.

"Pikachu, tell me she will make it," Ash said, "That's all I need."

"Pikachu pi, pika pika, pika-chu," Pikachu responded, and gently patted Ash. The two stayed by Anabel's bedside until Delia came in.

"Ash, you should get some rest," Delia said.

"Mom, I want to stay here," Ash protested, "Please, let me stay, Anabel needs me."

"Ash, you need sleep," Delia insisted, "You can come back tomorrow."

"No," Ash said firmly, "I'm staying here."

Delia sighed, "I'm not going to fight with you about this. You better be gone when I come back." Delia walked out of the room. Ash groaned, and looked back at Anabel. Ash gently put his hand over Anabel's and rested his head on the bed. _You're going to be ok, I'm not going to leave you_, Ash thought as he drifted off to sleep. Delia walked back into the room to see her son asleep. Pikachu was curled up next to him. Sighing, she grabbed a spare blanket, and placed it on top of Ash.

The next morning, Ash woke up. Sunlight was streaming through the window, and Ash noticed a blanket around him. Pikachu was softly resting on the bed. Ash's hand was still on top of Anabel's.

"Ash, how about some breakfast?" Delia suggested, walking into the room. Ash nodded, and headed back to the renowned cafeteria. Greta and Lucy were sitting at a table together, while Spencer was eating in the garden along with his Venusaur. The rest of the Frontier Brains and Scott were not there. Misty, Luke, Max, Drew and May were also missing. Ash walked over to the table where all sorts of cereal, toast, croissants, and bagels were lying. Ash quickly filled his plate, and headed out towards where Spencer was.

The garden had many different types of flowers. Ash spotted lilies, daisies, violets, roses, dandelions, and many flowers he didn't recognize. A few tables were set up on the grass, and each table had an assortment of flowers in the middle.

"Hey Spencer," Ash said, sitting down next to the man.

"How are you Ash?" Spencer asked.

"I'm going alright," Ash shrugged.

"There's a reason you wanted to talk to me," Spencer guessed.

Ash nodded, "Yeah, you know all about the way of nature, right?"

"That is true," Spencer replied slowly, "Why?"

"When someone gets injured as much as Anabel, they do heal, right," Ash checked.

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that," Spencer shook his head, "The natural way would be anything could happen. It depends on how strong the person is, how much damage was taken."

"I know," Ash cut him off, "You know Anabel and how much damage she took, can she wake up soon?"

"It's all up to fate," Spencer replied, "There is never a definite answer." Ash nodded glumly, and the two finished eating in silence. Ash brought his tray back inside, and Spencer watched the teenager thoughtfully. Ash immediately walked back up to Anabel's room. Looking through the window, Ash saw Anabel still hasn't woken up.

"Ash," Misty said, walking up to him, holding hands with Luke.

"Hey you two," Ash said.

"Ash, you can't keep moping around here," Luke started, "So how about you and I have a battle."

"A battle?" Ash asked, shocked.

"Of course," Luke grinned, "We haven't battled yet, and you need something a distraction."

"A distraction," Ash said slowly, "I guess a battle wouldn't hurt. Let me get some Pokémon first."

"Alright, no problem," Luke smiled, "How about four on four?"

"Sounds like a plan," Ash replied, "Meet you at the field behind the hospital in fifteen minutes." Luke nodded, and walked down the hall.

"Good luck Ash," Misty said, "Luke is a tough trainer."

"I'm not too worried," Ash shrugged, "Can you get everyone to watch, I would like that." Misty nodded, and raced off. Ash walked into Anabel's room, and glanced out the window. A perfect view of the battlefield. _I'm going to win this one for you Anabel, _Ash thought. Ash quickly left the room, and headed towards where the Pokémon transfer was. Ash called Professor Oak's laboratory, and quickly explained the situation. After getting the Pokémon necessary, Ash left through the back of the hospital. When he got to the field, all the Frontier Brains, Delia, Drew, May, Max, Misty, and Scott were sitting in the stands. Luke was standing on one end of the

"Come to lose," Luke smirked, "Let's do this."

"Oshawott, I choose you," Ash yelled.

"Nice choice," Luke said, "Not good enough though, Vigoroth, bring us a win." Oshawott and Vigoroth appeared.

"Vigoroth, fury swipes."

"Oshawott, tackle." Vogoroth charged forward, and Oshawott did the same. Both Pokémon's attacks hit head on, but both Pokémon jumped back up.

"Oshwott, razor shell," Ash yelled.

"Vigoroth, use slash to send it back," Luke said. field, and Brock was standing on the middle, ready to judge.

"Ready Luke?" Ash asked, "Cause here I come."

Oshawott sent its scalchop flying towards Vigoroth, who used a powerful slash attack to send it back towards Oshawott. Oshawott quickly jumped up and grabbed its scalchop.

"Water gun," Ash yelled. Oshawott blew a jet of water towards Vigoroth.

"Dodge," Luke called. Vigoroth jumped into the air, effectively evading the attack.

"Now use focus punch," Luke said. Vigoroth flew down, its fist glowing. Oshwott was knocked back by the powerful attack.

"Oshawott, we're not backing down, aqua jet," Ash said.

"Intercept it with another focus punch," Luke directed. Both Pokémon charged at each other, and both attacks collided, creating a huge explosion. Vigoroth and Oshawott fell to the ground.

"Vigoroth and Oshawott are both unable to battle," Brock declared.

"Oshawott, return," Ash said, "You were great, thank you."

"Return, Vigoroth, thanks fore everything, Luke smiled, "Ok Ash, this battle is just starting, go, Delibird." The ice and flying Pokémon appeared from Luke's Pokéball.

"Heracross, let's win this," Ash said, and sent Heracross onto the field.

"Delibird," Luke said, "Use ice beam."

"Deli-li," Delibird responded, sending a beam of ice straight at Heracross.

"Dodge, and use horn attack," Ash commanded. Heracross dodged the ice, and landed a horn attack on target.

"Delibird-deli," Delibird cried out, before flying back up.

"Great, now launch a megahorn," Ash grinned.

"Hera, heracross," Heracross buzzed, flying towards Delibird for the second time.

"Delibird, aerial ace," Luke said.

"What?" cried Ash in shock. Delibird headed straight for Heracross. It ducked under the megahorn attack, and landed a clean aerial ace.

"Heracross, no," cried Ash as Heracross fell.

"Here's our chance, " Luke called, "Ice beam."

"Li-deli," Delibird sent another beam of ice, this time trapping Heracross to the ground.

"Heracross, use megahorn to break free," Ash yelled, thinking quickly.

"He-ra-cross. He-ra-cross," Heracross grunted, slowly chipping away at the ice.

"Finish it with secret power," Luke commanded. Delibird sent glowing balls of power towards Heracross, effectively freeing Heracross from the ice, but knocking out Heracross at the same time.

"Heracross is unable to battle, Delibird wins this match," Brock said.

"Heracross, return," Ash called, recalling Heracross to its Pokéball, "You were great, get some rest. Infernape, come out and use flamethrower."

"Infernape," Infernape roared, and sent a powerful column of flames towards Delibird. Delibird was unable to move fast enough, and was quickly knocked out.

"Delibird is unable to battle, Infernape wins," Brock said.

"Ash, how about we end this as a double battle," Luke suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Ash grinned, "Pikachu, let's go."

"Pika-pi," Pikachu raced to join its friend on the field.

"Umbreon, come on out," Luke called, and a black cat-like Pokémon appeared, "Join us as well, Misdreavus."

"A ghost and dark type," Ash commented, "No worries, we can beat them"

"Begin," Brock called.

"Umbreon, use quick attack on Pikachu, Misdreavus, use psybeam on Infernape," Luke said.

"Pikachu, match speed for speed, use your quick attack, Infernape, use dig," Ash called. Umbreon and Pikachu intercepted with quick attack, and bounced back. The two Pokémon began to race trying to get in front of each other. Infernape dug underground, able to dodge the psybeam. _I can't use the underground flare blitz, because Misdreavus is floating, and Pikachu is on the ground, _Ash thought, _Dig wont be effective because of Misdreavus' ability, levitate. _  
>"Pikachu, thunderbolt when you get at a good enough spot," Ash called, watching as Pikachu and Umbreon raced around the field.<p>

"Pika," Pikachu cried, putting on a burst of speed, and jumped, landing in front of Umbreon.

"Umbreon, shadow ball," Luke commanded.

"Bre-um," Umbreon cried, forming a shadow ball.

"Pikachu, knock it out with iron tail," Ash said. Pikachu began dismissing all shadow balls that Umbreon produced.

"While they're playing ball, Misdreavus, use shadow ball into the hole Infernape disappeared into," Luke said.

"Infernape, get out of there, fast," Ash panicked. Just as Misdreavus' shadow ball flew into the hole, Infernape jumped out. Ash sighed in relief, but noticed Luke smiling.

"I've got you now," Luke grinned. The shadow ball flew out of the hole, and landed onto Infernape.

"Nape," Infernape cried, falling back to the ground.

"Pika pi," Pikachu cried as a shadow ball hit its mark. Pikachu fell down next to Infernape.

"Come on guys, get up," Ash urged.

"Finish this," Luke called, "Umbreon, hyper beam, Misdreavous, charge beam."

"Hurry Pikachu, Infernape, dodge," Ash yelled, "You have to, you can't give up now." Pikachu and Infernape struggled to stand up. The hyper and charge beam being produced was about ready to fire.

"Pikachu, Infernape, give it your all," a voice called from above, making everyone gasp.

"Pika?" Pikachu questioned.

"Infer?" Infernape copied.

"What, no way," Ash gasped.

"Fire," Luke commanded. The hyper beam blasted towards the two Pokémon, with the charge beam circling it.

"What a combination," May cried. Just when it was about to hit, Infernape grabbed Pikachu, and jumped out of the way, dodging by a hair.

"Alright, now we have to win this," Ash called, "Pikachu, volt tackle, Infernape, flare blitz."

"Pika pika pika pika," Pikachu charged towards Misdreavus, electricity crackling around its body.

"Nape, infer," Infernape roared, its body surrounded by a red-orange fire. Infernape flew towards Umbreon like a missile, and landed its attack. At the same time, Pikachu hit Misdreavus right on. Both of Luke's Pokémon fell to the ground.

"Misdreavus and Umbreon are unable to battle, Infernape and Pikachu win, the victor is, huh?" Brock started, but Ash had already run off into the hospital. Ash ran up the stairs, and burst into the room. Anabel was sitting upright on the bed, smiling despite her injuries. Ash smiled, and walked towards his friend.

"You woke up," Ash said.

"Yes," Anabel nodded.

"Man, am I glad," Ash sat down next to her, "I was worried sick, you should've seen me."

"Maybe not seen, but I certainly heard," Anabel chuckled, "The doctor wouldn't stop talking to himself about you, and I heard that amazing battle."

"Yeah, you gave Pikachu and Infernape the strength to go on," Ash grinned, "I knew it was you who called from the window."

"You gave me the strength, actually," Anabel confessed.

"I hoped my plan had worked," Ash said, "I knew how much you loved battling, and so I thought if a battle right outside with enough power so you could hear, you might wake. I am sure glad it worked."

"I was awake, just not strong enough," Anabel told him, "I could sense my surroundings, but when I heard you cry out to your Pokémon, I knew I was ready. Besides, Ash Ketchum can't just lose to some guy."

"Yeah, I guess," Ash laughed, "I should probably let you rest now."

"I suppose," Anabel said softly, "Thank you, for helping me."

"I should be thanking you, for saving my life," Ash insisted, "If you hadn't pushed me, who knows what would have happened."

"I suppose," Anabel blushed lightly, "I just did what was right, that's all."

"Just, don't do it again," Ash looked away, "I was so frightened Anabel, I couldn't sleep, eat, or think straight."

"Ash," Anabel whispered.

"Hearing your voice during the battle," Ash continued, "The one thing that made me know I would win, the thing that kept me going, and by doing so, my Pokémon had the strength with me."

"Looks like you've bonded with your Pokémon then," Anabel smiled, "Maybe, with more training, you can communicate with them like I can."

"Maybe, one day," Ash shrugged, "I'm really glad you're awake."

"Me too," Anabel agreed. Ash put his arm around her shoulders, and drew her into a hug. After they broke apart, Anabel lied down on the bed, and let the doctor, who had just come in, inspect her.

"Well?" Ash asked when the doctor came out from the room.

"Healing smoothly, she'll be back to battling in a few months," the doctor replied, "She's a lucky one, and a fighter."

"She sure is," Ash nodded, "I'll bring her some food in the morning."

"Alright, after about a week, we can let her check out, since all the minor injuries have been and are healing," the doctor said, "However, she needs someone to look after her, since her back will have problems, plus her leg and arm is broken."

"We can figure all of that when necessary," Scott said, "Right now, we'll get some rest, proper rest, at the Pokémon Center." Ash nodded, and waved at Anabel through the window. She waved back, and settled into the bed.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's chapter 2. I hope to be making the chapters long, in contrast to some of my other stories. I hope they aren't too long though :) I find reading a story with long chapters is what I like best, but I will make some short, just for fun. I don't know how soon I'll update, I've just gotten lucky I have time, but there may be longer periods of time between updates. Enough of me, I hope you really liked it, and review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A Whole New Game**

**Chapter 3**

A week later, Anabel and Ash were sitting together outside at a small restaurant. Anabel had been officially released, and Scott suggested the two go out to eat. The other Frontier Brains had left once they knew Anabel was going to be all right. Scott was finishing up the paper work at the hospital, and May, Drew, Misty, Luke and Max were all eating somewhere else. Brock had gone back to Pewter City.

"So Ash," Anabel started, "How long until I can fully get back on my usual schedule?"

"The doctor said three to five months," Ash replied, "There's no official way of telling how long, but you should have little stress and hardly any actions that would require you to do extraneous work."

"You took a lot of notes," Anabel muttered, "Well that's just great, I get coped up at home for a long time with nothing to do."

"Hey, it shouldn't be that bad," Ash grinned, "Well, only 'cause I'll be there."

"What?" Anabel asked, "You don't need to do that."

"Of course I will," Ash shrugged, "It's my fault you got into this mess, so I'm going to take care of you."

"Really Ash, I'm fine on my own," Anabel protested.

"Too bad," smiled Ash, "I already worked it out with Scott, I'll stay in the guest bedroom and just live with you I guess. I'll do all of your paperwork, chores, and I'll even look over every battle you do."

"I get to battle," Anabel grinned.

"Only if the person gets as far as you," Ash replied, "Which should be impossible."

"You got to me," Anabel reminded, "You beat me twice now, and besides, just so I get action in my life, I like impossible."

Ash sighed, "I'm still taking care of you."

"Fine," Anabel shrugged, "But you can't do everything."

"Trust me, you will be back up and fighting in no time," Ash promised.

"Hey you two, time to get going," Scott called from his car. All of their stuff had been packed into the trunk, and Scott was going to drive the two to Pallet Town to get the rest of Ash's supplies, and then off to Anabel's home. Ash stood, and helped Anabel up. They left money on the table, and headed over to Scott. Anabel had a cane given to her to help her walk, and her left arm had a sling. Ash gently helped her into the back of the car, and the three drove off. While they drove past the park, they waved at the friends who had stayed behind the entire time, promising to visit soon. With Scott's driving abilities, the trip to Pallet Town was fast enough.

"I'll be right back," Ash said, and hurried into his house.

"Ash, there you are," Delia called, "I have your suitcase packed up."

"Thanks mom," Ash yelled, "I'll see you later." Ash grabbed the suitcase, and headed out of the house.

"I just have to run up to Professor Oak's lab, it'll be a moment," Ash called to the car, and raced up the road. When Ash reached the lab, he quickly knocked on the door.

"Hey Ashy boy," a distinct voice said, opening the door.

"Gary?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," Gary smirked, "So you can win a Pokémon League, but you can't beat me. Typical."

"I so can beat you," Ash replied hotly, "Battle me anytime and I'll prove it."

"Nah, I'll pass," Gary said, "I have better things to do."

"Whatever," Ash shrugged, "I have to pick up some of my Pokémon."

"Where are you going?" Gary asked.

"Battle tower," Ash said, stepping inside the lab.

"Why would you go there, didn't you already finish the Battle Frontier?" Gary wondered.

"I'm helping out a friend," Ash said.

"Really?" Gary followed Ash upstairs, "Well, I guess I'll leave you to it." Ash picked up a few of his Pokéballs, and nodded at Gary.

"See ya around I guess," Ash called, before running out of the lab. _That was strange_, Gary thought, _Eh, this is Ashy boy we're talking about._

"I'm ready to go," Ash grinned, hoping into the car. Anabel studied him, he was wearing the clothes she had first met him in.

"Ash, did you grab a movie?" Anabel asked.

"Of course," Ash laughed, bringing out a DVD player and DVD. The movie turned out to be a _Wonder Fighter_ movie. Ash and Anabel enjoyed watching the movie together as Scott drove towards the Battle Tower. About three quarters of the way, Scott stopped for gas, and noticed the two had fallen asleep. Anabel's head was resting on Ash's shoulder, and Ash's head was gently on top. Scott smiled, and quickly filled up the tank with gas. In a minute, they were on the road.

"Hey you two," Scott called, "We're home." Anabel slowly woke, and rubbed her eyes. Ash stirred in his sleep, and looked around. They were in front of Anabel's house. It was big, but not mansion big. The outside was a pearly white with lavender border, and a wooden door marked the entrance. Through the trees, Ash spotted the huge lake, and the group of trees where the Beedrill lived. Ash hopped out of the car, and helped Anabel out. He put an arm around her shoulder, and turned to Scott.

"Is that a new car?" Ash asked. Scott glanced down and smiled. The car they had drove to Anabel's house was slicker than Scott's usual red convertible. For one, it had a roof, and was forest green.

"It's your car now Ash," Scott said, "You have a drivers license, so why not. It's also a thank you gift from everyone at the Battle Frontier for taking care of Anabel."

"Uh, it's no problem," Ash grinned, "But how are you going to get home?"

"No worries," Scott chucked. He walked over to Anabel's garage, and pulled the door open. Inside was his usual red convertible.

"Of course," Ash sighed, "I'll see you aroud then." Scott nodded, and hopped into his car, and drove off. Ash and Anabel made their way inside the house. Ash closed the door and turned around. Straight ahead was a staircase and a bathroom. To his right was the dinning room where he, May, Max and Brock had tea by a fire. To his left was a living room. There was a TV on the wall over a fireplace, and a large light brown sofa that Anabel was currently lying on. To the back of the room was a chair with a table next to it. Through the window a view of the town by Tohjo Falls. The huge waterfall could be seen, as well as a spectacular view of the country surrounding.

"Is that Braviary River?" asked Ash, "I heard it was the place where Pokémon tournaments happen often."

"Yeah, that's the one," Anabel replied, "Scott actually found me when I was about ten competing, and when I won he wanted to see my battling style."

"So is that how you became a Frontier Brain?" Ash wondered, gently pushing her feet off the end of the sofa and sitting down.

"Sort of," Anabel shrugged, "Scott kept track of me and my battling career, and when I was eleven, he invited me to join."

"Wow," Ash smiled, "That's amazing."

"Yeah, I guess," Anabel replied. She grabbed a remote off of the table, and turned on the TV.

"So what do you want to do?" Ash asked.

"There really isn't much to do here," Anabel shrugged, "I usually train, fill our paperwork, watch TV, nothing exciting."

"Alright then," Ash said, getting up, "I'll make your life more exciting."

"How?" Anabel asked, intrigued in what this trainer would do.

"Well, I have a car now," Ash grinned. Without warning, Ash grabbed Anabel's hands, and pulled her off the couch.

"Careful Ash," Anabel reminded him. Rolling his eyes, Ash picked her up gently, and carried her outside. They got into the car, and Ash turned on the ignition.

"Have you ever actually driven a car, besides your test?" Anabel asked.

"Erm," Ash started, "No."

"Great," Anabel muttered.

"Hey, trust me," Ash reassured, "Let's get going." Ash gently drove the car forward, and in no time, they were cruising down the road.

"So where are we going?" Anabel asked.

"Uh, the village," Ash replied, "I've always wanted to check it out."

"I've been there hundreds of time Ash," Anabel said, "The real fun is at the battle field, the rest is just like a normal town." Anabel stroked Pikachu's head, since it was curled up on her lap.

"Cool," Ash nodded, "How about some dinner and a walk around then?"

"Sounds good," Anabel smiled, "It's a date then."

"Uh, sure," Ash said. They arrived in town, and Ash parked the car. They got out, and decided to walk around.

"Any good food places here?" Ash asked.

"There's this one pizza place," Anabel suggested, "It has pizza, as well as, well, you'll see."

"Well what are we waiting for? I'm starving," Ash grinned.

"This way," Anabel laughed, "Still thinking only about your stomach?"

"Hey, it's gotten better," Ash protested, "Well, a bit." Rolling her eyes, Anabel grabbed Ash's hand and they walked down the street until they reached a building labeled _Charmander Pizza_. They walked inside, and Ash looked around. The lighting wasn't very high, but it wasn't too low either. There were tables set up on one side, and on the other side were pool tables and arcade games.

"Nice place," Ash commented. They took a seat at a table, and Ash glanced at the menu.

"Small plain pizza?" Anabel asked.

"Small?" Ash scoffed, "Large for us, and half pepperoni."

"Fine," Anabel laughed, "Go to the counter and order. Get a pitcher of lemonade as well." Ash nodded, and went to place the order. He came back and sat down.

"So do you come here often?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, every Wednesday," Anabel replied, "It's pizza night for me, but I usually come alone."

"Now you have a buddy to have pizza night with," Ash grinned, "You might as well get used to it."

"Now that I don't mind," Anabel smiled. The pizza and lemonade arrived, and to Ash's surprise, the circular pizza was cut into squares.

"Squares?" Ash wondered, "The pizza is a circle, yet cut into squares."

"Yeah, it's how they do it here," Anabel replied, "Unique, different, that's why I love this pizza place."

"It really isn't that bad, I for one like it," Ash said. He grabbed a few small pieces of the square pizza.

"The pizza is good as well," Anabel added.

"Wanna try some, Pikachu?" Ash offered.

"Chauu," Pikachu cried in delight.

"It's nice to know Pikachu likes it," Anabel laughed.

"Yeah," nodded Ash. The three, well, mostly Ash, finished the pizza, and were soon walking down the street back to the car.

"Pikachu," Pikachu cried, and started running down the road.

"Hey," Ash called, "Where are you going? Pikachu, we can't exactly run."

"Ash, you go after him, I'll just wait by the car," Anabel said.

"If you're sure," Ash nodded, and raced after his Pokémon. Pikachu turned a corner, and Ash ran right into someone, causing both people to fall down.

"Pika pika," Pikachu cried.

"Axe axe," another voice responded.

"Urgh, that wasn't too plesent," a third voice groaned.

"Oof," Ash gasped, "I'm sorry." Ash stood up, rubbing his head, and held out a hand to help the other person up.

"Oh Ash, you're such a kid," the person sighed, "Quit running into everything without looking."

"Iris?" Ash asked, shocked.

"Yeah, the one and only," Iris smiled.

"What are you doing in Kanto?" Ash wondered.

"Just, you know, hanging around," Iris replied.

"Did Cilan come with you, or are you alone?"

"I'm alone," Iris confessed, "Cilan had do do something with the gym. What about you?"

"I'm with a friend," Ash replied discretely.

"Hm, why are you avoiding the question?" Iris accused.

"I'm not," Ash defended, "Why are you here? You don't really hang around places."

"Well, today I am," Iris shrugged, "Such a kid, always asking questions."

"Hey, I'm seventeen, I am not a kid," Ash protested.

"Of course you are," Iris giggled, "You haven't changed at all since Unova."

"Yeah, it really has only been a few weeks," Ash reminded.

"Oh yeah, it seems like it's been forever," Iris grinned, "Pikachu, how's it been?"

"Pika. Pikachu pi pi chu pika pik Pikachu," Pikachu replied.

"That's nice," Iris smiled.

"Axe, ew Axew ax ew ew Axew ax," Axew said.

"Axew is glad to see you," Iris said, "Also to see Pikachu."

"Pika pi," Pikachu cried, "Pika pika, chu pika chu pi."

"Uh," Ash started, "Oh yeah. Sorry Iris, nice to see you again, but I have to get back to the car."

"Um, ok," Iris said, "So do you know of any good hotel around here?"

"Sorry, no," Ash replied, "Come with us, but we have to hurry." Ash grabbed her hand, and pulled her back to where Anabel was waiting.

"Ash, slow down," Iris complained.

"Too bad, you wanted to know where a hotel is, and I know where you can find one," Ash grinned. They ran around the corner, and up Main Street. Ash turned another corner, and saw Anabel waiting by the car.

"Hey Anabel," Ash called, "Do you know of any good hotels around here?"

"Ash, it's been like, half an hour, I was getting worried," Anabel scolded, "Who are you?"

"I'm Iris, Dragon Master to be," Iris introduced herself.

"Anabel, Frontier Brain," Anabel replied, shaking hands.

"Anabel, Iris traveled with me in Unova," Ash explained, "Somehow she's here, and needs a hotel."

"There's one a few blocks from here," Anabel said.

"Great, lets get in," Ash grinned, and unlocked the car. With Anabel's directions, Ash managed to pull up in front of _Mightyena Lodge_.

"Nice place," Ash commented, "There's a pool, arcade, TV with video games, everything someone would need."

"Such a kid," Iris sighed, "Only attracted to stuff a kid would like."

"Iris, I am not a kid," Ash groaned, "Just go get checked in."

Iris sighed, "So eager to get rid of me. Are you two on a date or something?"

"No," Ash replied quickly, "Just friends."

"Yeah, just friends," Anabel said.

"Whatever, see you around I guess," Iris rolled her eyes, and left.

"See ya later," Ash called, and drove off. The two got back to the house, and were soon inside.

"It's getting late," Anabel yawned, "I'm going to head to bed. Your room is the guest bedroom opposite mine."

"Ok," Ash nodded, "Need help getting up?"

"I should be fine," Anabel shook her head, and started to climb up the stairs. Sighing, Ash got up and followed her. Almost at the top, Anabel slipped, and Ash quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, and let his other hand grab the rail.

"See," Ash chuckled, "You need me."

"Yeah, thanks," Anabel mumbled. Smiling softly, Ash helped her the rest of the way up, and grinned when he saw the violet door.

"Is that your room?" Ash asked.

"We have a winner," Anabel replied.

"Knew it," Ash pumped his fist up into the air. They walked into the room, and a huge bed was against the wall. It had purple pillows, a white sheet and blanket with purple borders. A door that Ash presumed led to a bathroom was on the far left of the room. Next to the door was a desk with a rolling chair. Another door was to the right of Ash.

"Nice room," Ash said.

"Thanks," Anabel replied, "Mind putting me down?" Ash glanced down, and saw he was still holding her.

"Sorry," Ash said, and set her on the bed.

"Wow, you're strong," Anabel murmured.

"I guess," Ash shrugged, "Just all training from Unova and Sinnoh."

"Hold on," Anabel said, getting up and going through the door that Ash didn't know about. Ash looked at the pictures on the wall. Some had Anabel and her Pokémon, others were Anabel and people he didn't know. One surprised him. It was of the two of them, back when Ash was challenging the Battle Frontier. They were sitting side by said, with Corphish in the middle, Pikachu on Anabel's lap, and Tauros behind them. Ash grinned, remembering Scott taking the picture after Ash had won the Ability Symbol. _I didn't know she got a copy._ Ash thought, _those were the good days._ Ash grinned, remembering the memories of when they hung out between the two battles.

"That was nice, huh," Anabel said, walking up behind him.

"Yeah, I still remember every second of it," Ash smiled, "How'd you change?"

"Walk in closet," Anabel said, pointing at the door she had gone through.

"Of course," Ash shook his head, "I didn't know Scott actually gave you the picture."

"He was going to give you a copy, but I guess he never got a chance," Anabel shrugged. Ash nodded, and grinned as an idea formed in his head.

"Hey Anabel," Ash started, "Watch out."

"What?" Anabel asked, turning her head. Ash started tickling her good foot, which made her squirm.

"Ash," Anabel wined, "Stop."

"Nope," Ash smirked, and moved his hands to her stomach. Anabel fell back on the bed, and Ash followed, continuously tickling her.

"Ash," Anabel laughed, "Come on, you are such a kid." Anabel tried to throw him off, but her one arm wasn't strong enough. Sighing, Anabel wiggled her arm, and started tickling Ash back. He fell onto the bed, and glanced at her. She grinned innocently back.

"Hey," Ash cried, "Oh it's on." The two engaged in a tickling war, each doing their best to pin the other down. Anabel was able to get Ash off of her, and flipped so she was the one on top.

"Alright, I give," Ash laughed, "I give. I give, you win."

"That's right," Anabel smirked, and propped her elbows on his chest.

"If I had known how good you were," Ash grinned, "I never would have started."

"I'm the tickling champion," Anabel shrugged, "You can't beat me at all."

"Right," Ash replied slowly, "Are you sure?" Anabel looked at him questioning, before she was flipped onto her back, with Ash gently pressed against her. The two were quietly catching their breath, and grinning at each other.

"How about," Anabel laughed, "We are both the tickling champions."

"Hmm," Ash pondered, "Ok." He rolled over, and lay down beside her. The two lay side by side quietly, until Pikachu and Espeon hopped onto the bed.

"Hey Pikachu," Ash murmered.

"Espeon," Anabel smiled. The two Pokémon curled up next to the two trainers. After a few moments, Ash noticed the two Pokémon and Anabel had drifted off to sleep. Smiling, Ash twisted around and turned off the lamp by the bed. Feeling drowsy himself, Ash settled down onto the bed, and in a few minutes was fast asleep.

"Ash, wake up," Anabel gently prodded his side. Ash grumbled something incoherent, but stayed asleep. Sighing, Anabel turned to Pikachu.

"Give it a shot," she suggested. Pikachu nodded, and nudged Ash. Ash simply buried himself more into the covers. Shaking his head, Pikachu let loose a small shock, enough for Ash to fall off the bed.

"Hey," Ash complained, rubbing his head.

"Sorry," Anabel giggled, "I could've used water, but I didn't feel like going all the way down and back up." Ash stuck his tongue out, and sat up on the floor.

"We need to feed all the Pokémon, and get working on a way to improve the Battle Tower's strength," Anabel said, "Come on, breakfast first." The two walked downstairs, and Anabel pulled out a box of Voltorb-O's. Ash walked over, and poured the cereal into two bowls, and opened the fridge to see a jar of Moomoo Milk.

"Milk?" Ash asked.

"Nah," Anabel replied, "I just eat the cereal plain."

"How boring," Ash rolled his eyes, "I add milk and sugar."

"Sugar?" Anabel asked.

"Yup," Ash grinned, "It makes it sweeter." Anabel smiled, and shook her head.

"Where are all the Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"Right here," Anabel replied, pulling back the huge curtain. Ash turned around, and stared at what he saw. There was a huge sliding glass door, and through it was a field, some bodies of water, and trees. The perfect place for Pokémon to live. Ash and Anabel opened the door and walked out.

"It's like a mini Professor Oak's lab," Ash said.

"I guess you could call it that," Anabel shrugged, and pointed to a dirt path that was just visible, "That leads straight to the Battle Tower." Ash nodded, and looked at all the Pokémon scattered. In the water, Ash saw a Seal, Staryu, Oshwott, and a Mantyke. Ash spotted a Flareon, Chansey, Chimecho, Reuniclus Arcanine, Snorlax, Alakazam, Metagross, and a Audino.

"Are these all yours?" Ash asked.

"Yea," Anabel replied, "I mainly use Alakazam, Espeon and Metagross, but all of these are just as powerful."

"I bet," Ash grinned, "Hang on, Oshawott, come on out." In a flash of white, Oshawott appeared. Anabel's Oshawott hopped out of the water, and greeted Ash's Oshawott.

"Where did you get some of these?" Ash asked.

"I recently got a few weeks of vacation, so I decided to travel around, and so I got Oshawott, Reuniclus and Audino while in Unova," Anabel replied, "All of the others I've just had."

"That's so cool," Ash said. Anabel nodded, and looked off into the distance.

"I want to show you two of my Pokémon, they're really special," Anabel decided, "Come on." Ash shrugged, and followed her down the path.

"They're kept at the Battle Tower," Anabel explained, "Thing is, I don't use them that much."

"What are they?" Ash asked, really curious.

"You'll see," Anabel grinned. They continued down the path, and Ash saw the Battle Tower loom ahead. Soon they were in front of the huge building. Anabel opened the door, and they got into the elevator. Anabel pressed the button for the seventh floor.

"Seven?" Ash asked, "All of the battles are floors eleven to eighteen."

"Yeah, but there are other floors," Anabel pointed out, "One through five are where people can train, six through ten are offices, storage and other stuff, only for faculty to use. The rest of the tower is a bunch of battle fields, more offices and storage."

"Cool," Ash nodded, and the elevator doors opened. Anabel walked down the hall, and arrived at a door marked "Out of Service".

"In here" Ash asked. Anabel nodded, and opened the door. She flipped on the light, and Ash gasped. There was a huge window overlooking the town and forest, but what surprised Ash the most was the Pokémon resting.

"Entei and Raikou?" Ash cried, "How in the world did you get those?"

"Trip to Johto," Anabel said, "It wasn't easy, but I have them."

"Wow," Ash breathed, "I still can't believe it."

"The window opens whenever they feel like going," Anabel said, "They always come back in the end, and I use them rarely in battle, but I have won a fair amount of battles with the two."

"Totally awesome," Ash smiled, "All you need is a Suicune and you would have the three legendary beasts."

"I guess," Anabel agreed, "I never really thought about it, but that would be cool." Anabel walked over to the couch on the wall, and put her leg up.

"How's your leg feeling by the way?" Ash asked.

"Alright, not as painful as before," Anabel shrugged, "I just wish I could recover faster."

"It must suck," Ash sympathized, "I wish I could do something to help."

"Yeah, well, I guess only time can heal it," Anabel sighed. The two watched as Entei and Raikou woke up. The two giant Pokémon walked over to where Anabel and Ash were sitting.

"Hey you two, I'm back," Anabel said, and gently pet Entei's head. Ash went to pet Raikou, but Anabel grabbed his arm swiftly.

"What?" Ash asked.

"These two only seem to trust me," Anabel said, "Unless you want a thunderbolt heading your way, I would start slowly." Ash nodded, and slowly approached Raikou. When he saw Raikou wasn't in any hurry to move, Ash reached out his arm. Right before he could touch Raikou's head, Raikou backed off, glaring at Ash.

"Hey," Ash said softly, "I'm a friend. You don't have to be scared of me." Ignoring Anabel's protests, Ash approached Raikou again. This time, as Ash stretched out his arm, Raikou didn't back away. Ash laughed, and was able to pet Raikou.

"Wow Ash, I'm impressed, "Anabel complimented, "You're the first person I've seen who hasn't gotten shocked. Then again, not many people have seen these two."

"I guess they haven't seen that many people then," Ash murmured.

"Nope, but they might have encountered some while they go wander around," Anabel replied, "Sometimes they leave for up to two weeks, and I have no idea where."

"Wow, so how about feeding the rest of your Pokémon?" Ash suggested.

"Sure," Anabel got up, and the two left the room. Anabel walked back down the hall, and into the elevator. Anabel pressed the button labeled 18, and they went up. When the doors opened, Ash saw one simple but big room. Shelves lined the room, and a fridge was in a corner. On one wall there were boxes stacked up. Anabel walked over to one of the many shelves, and grabbed a can.

"Ash, go into the fridge, and grab the can labeled "Gothetelle," it's Pokémon food," Anabel said.

"Alright, does this one need special food?" Ash walked over to the fridge, and found the can.

"It's still a baby, so there's a special mixture I've figured out," Anabel explained, "Brock also gave me a bunch of recipes for Pokémon food." Anabel grabbed a second can off a different shelf, and turned to Ash.

"Let's get back," Anabel said. Ash nodded, and took the two cans she was holding.

"All of these are made by you?" Ash asked.

"Mostly, some I order, but I like to take care of my Pokémon myself as much as possible," Anabel nodded, "It also increases my special ability with them."

"That's cool," Ash grinned, remembering Anabel's ability to communicate with Pokémon mentally. The two arrived back at Anabel's house, and setup the food into bowls.

"All of them eat the same?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I was able to figure out certain master recipes that all of them like," Anabel said, "Sometimes I'm able to whip up individual food, but really only on special occasions."

"Still awesome," Ash said, rubbing Chimecho on the head, and placing a bowl of food in front of it.

"Chime chime," Chimecho sang happily, and accepted the food. Reuniclus and Audino walked over, and took some of the food.

"Guess all of the psychic type Pokémon like this kind of food," Ash said, and watched as Metagross, Alakazam and Espeon clustered around the food.

"Hey Anabel, how many of you Pokémon know healing moves?" Ash asked.

"Um, Chansey, Chimeco, and Audino all know Heal Pulse, Alakazam knows Recover, uh, Snorlax knows rest. I think that's it, why?" Anabel replied.

"Do you think it would work on humans?" Ash wondered, "Having a Pokémon fully recover a human?"

"If it did, I think it would be known," Anabel sighed, "Besides, I can always wait it out, I don't mind that much."

"Think we can give it a shot?" Ash suggested.

"Not without a doctor supervising us," Anabel said.

"Alright, let's go," Ash jumped up, "Get Chansey, Chimeco, Audino and Alakazam, and follow me."

"In their Pokéballs?" Anabel asked.

"Nope, your house is big enough," Ash said, and walked up to the door.

"I guess, come on guys," Anabel called the Pokémon over, and they all went back inside. Ash walked past the kitchen and into the living room. Anabel plopped onto the couch, while her Pokémon gathered in the living room.

"Let me just make a call," Ash said, turning to the videophone. Anabel watched curiously as Ash typed in a number.

"Hey Brock, we have a question," Ash grinned as the screen flickered on and a familiar face appeared.

* * *

><p>AN: So there we have it. Any suggestions, ideas, anything would be helpful :) Reviewing is always nice, and thanks for everything so far. :)


End file.
